


The Dress

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur knows about the magic, Crossdressing, First Time, Gaius knows too much, Levitation, M/M, Sex Magic, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Arthur buys Merlin a dress just to tease him about the one he'd caught Merlin stealing for the Druid girl, and next thing they know, Merlin is in his lap. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	The Dress

“What is this?” Merlin’s eyes went huge as he beheld the ‘gift’ Arthur had just given him.

“It’s a dress, what does it look like?” Arthur’s eyes were laughing in that haughty way of his.

“I can see that! Why are you giving it to me?” Merlin went still as a sudden dread filled his being.

“I want you to wear it. Put it on and pretend for five minutes that you are a lady, or else I’ll tell my father that you were harboring that Druid girl. That is the real reason you stole that gown, right?”

“You know about that?”

“And my food? I am not fat, if you say I am again, I will have you beheaded myself.”

Merlin groaned, there was no way out of this except by doing what Arthur wanted. “Yes, that’s the truth; but you don’t have to worry about her; she’s dead.”

Arthur blinked in surprise. “Dead? You’re certain of that?”

“I carried her body out of Camelot and buried her myself. Yes I am certain.” Merlin looked at the dress he held in his arms. “Fine.” He carried it around the screen at the far end of Arthur’s chambers, and began to change.

“You promise no one else will see this? It will only be you?”

“Yes, this show is for my eyes only.” Arthur groaned. “Do you need any help?” He added as an afterthought.

“Yes, I can’t get it laced.” He stepped out, holding the bodice in place with his arms.

“T-turn around.” Arthur had to swallow hard, and his hands shook slightly as he laced Merlin up; partially because he wasn’t familiar with these lacings, but mostly because the sight of Merlin in a dress made him feel funny.

“So? Happy now? I must look ridiculous.” Merlin turned back around to glare at Arthur.

“Well, at least we know that I can guess sizing reasonably well.” Arthur sat down, not wanting to answer Merlin’s question.

“The fact that it does indeed fit is the least of my concerns right now.” Merlin wanted to bury his face in his hands, but he didn’t quite dare.

“Merlin… You don’t look awful. I was right, the color suits you.” Arthur crossed his legs.

“What are you doing?” Merlin had grown to know Arthur well enough to almost always be able to read his mood, so he could tell that the Prince was embarrassed, mixed with something else. Problem was, he had no idea just what the something else was.

“The dress suits you, oddly enough.” Arthur was not meeting his eyes.

“Are you saying I look like a girl?”

“No, not at all. You look good, but you do not look like a girl.” Arthur stood suddenly, and Merlin’s eyes were drawn south, and he realized at last just what the something else was; desire. At that moment, the Prince desired him, sexually.

Arthur sank back down again, his cheeks flaming hotly. “You can change back now, and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

“That’s it?” Merlin knew he should take the easy way out Arthur was offering him, but he didn’t. Instead, he crossed the room, and sat down in Arthur’s lap.

“Merlin! Have you gone mad? What are you doing?” Arthur flailed, and Merlin smirked, feeling the evidence of the Prince’s desire through their layers of clothing.

“You don’t seem to mind me staying like this.” He shifted deliberately, rubbing his ass against Arthur’s erection.

“That’s it! You’re certifiably insane!” Arthur laughed; then hastily added. “But don’t stop!”

“So you are enjoying this?” Merlin stood up; his eyes glowed for a second, and the lock on the outer door activated. Then he hiked the skirting up, stopping just short of revealing that he was completely naked underneath the dress, and climbed back into Arthur’s lap, only this time he was facing his Prince and straddling his thighs.

“Merlin, are you wearing anything under this?”

“No.” His cheeks flamed red.

“The doors locked?” Merlin nodded briefly, wondering if Arthur suspected that he had used magic, but all the Prince said was; “Good.”

His hands began to unlace his own pants. “If you breathe even a single word of this to anyone…!”

“I won’t!” Merlin didn’t even want to know what would happen if he spilled the beans, and cut Arthur off with an instinctive kiss, not fully aware of what he was doing until afterwards.

“Did you just…?”

“Sorry! It won’t happen aga- mmph!” Merlin was cut off as Arthur crushed their lips together, as he simultaneously pulled Merlin’s hips in closer, until their cocks were actually touching, and a large hand wrapped around both.

Merlin’s head began to swim; he had just been teasing Arthur by sitting in his lap, but someone that teasing had become… whatever it was that was happening. “Sire…” He tried as he broke for air, but he was just pulled down again, and this kiss was even more intense than the last.

The chair rose unnoticed, hovering a full inch from the floor, but Merlin did not notice the rush of magic as heat pooled in his lower stomach, and his hips began to twitch, needing the impending release more than he had ever needed anything else in his life.

Then a finger probed his hidden opening, and Merlin’s entire body jerked in a sudden rush of pleasure; the chair rose another inch, then came crashing back down as Merlin went limp against Arthur.

“Merlin…?” A hand carded through his hair, and he weakly raised his head to look up.

“Yes?”

“The dress is soaked; and were we just… floating?” Arthur's eyes were huge.

“Floating? No! No of course not! How could we have been floating!” But deep inside he knew they had indeed been floating.

“Yes of course. My mind must have been playing tricks on me.” Arthur pressed a surprisingly tender kiss to Merlin’s temple. “Now get off of me.”

“Yes, Sire.” Merlin’s legs shook as he stood up, but they bore his weight. “About the dress…?”

“I bought it for you; don’t worry if it stains, we can always burn it.” Merlin sighed in deep relief.

“Can I take it off now?” 

“Yes, of course. Then you can go; but Merlin? Come back this evening, and find a way to… to you know.”

“To what?” Merlin was confused.

Arthur sighed, and embraced Merlin from behind. “I know we were floating, and it was magic. This isn’t the first time I’ve caught you using magic either; I felt it would be safer to not speak that aloud but… Merlin, I want you. I want you to find some potion, or spell, that will allow me to take you with minimal pain.” His hand groped Merlin’s ass as he spoke, making it abundantly clear just what he wanted.

“Ah… Sire, isn’t that illegal?”

“So is magic; but that’s never stopped you before. Merlin, no one needs to know what we do in private, and you seemed to enjoy my finger just now.”

“Well…” He had no idea how else to protest, and if he was being honest, he wanted to try what Arthur was suggesting because he had enjoyed the finger.

“Fine! I’ll look! But no guarantees I’ll find anything.” He jerked away, and threw himself around the screen before he could get hard again.

“Merlin…” Arthur followed him, stealing one last kiss before unlacing the back of the dress.

“Do I have to wear this tonight?” Merlin felt no shame as the dress pooled around his feet, leaving him naked as the day he was born.

“Only if you want to; but I would advise against going out in public dressed as a girl.” Arthur’s hungry eyes devoured Merlin’s body as he watched the young Warlock get dressed in his normal clothes once more.

“I’d be the laughing stock of Camelot if anyone but you should see me!” Merlin bundled up the dress, and debated throwing it into the fire, then sighed, and hid it in the back of Arthur’s wardrobe instead. “In case you want me to wear it again at some point. But only inside this room, you understand?”

“Perfectly. Now, run along, and don’t forget to bring me my dinner this evening.” Merlin glared at him over his shoulder as he all but stormed from the room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


To his eternal gratitude, Gaius was out when he got back to his room, so after doing his daily chores, he was able to settle down with his magic book and read in peace.

Only half an hour of searching, and he had found his answer; for once it was right in front of him. The spell reduced pain by relaxing all the muscles in the area, and numbing the nerves, and could be adapted to any part of the body.

“Merlin, are you in?” He closed the book with a sigh, hastily marking his place; he might have found the spell, but he had no chance to practice now that Gaius was home. He could not risk the physician finding out exactly how he was planning to use his magic, or for what.

“Yes; dinner is simmering over the fire!” He called back as he hid the book once more.

“Ah.” Gaius fell silent, and Merlin let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been hiding.

“Prince Arthur has requested that I bring him his dinner tonight, and you know how he loves having me make a fool of myself to entertain him, so don’t wait up for me.” Merlin commented in what he hoped was a casual way as he dished up the stew.

“Merlin, I don’t know what you’re planning, but for God’s sake, be careful! If anyone were to learn of your magic…”

“I’ll be executed I know. I’m not planning anything! I’ll be with Arthur until late, so I won’t have a chance to do anything…!”

“Ah I see. Well, don’t expect me to heal you if you’re a limping mess tomorrow.”

“Gaius!” Merlin’s cheeks flamed bright red. “No I… I have that covered.”

“With a spell? Cast in front of Prince Arthur?” Gaius raised an eyebrow.

“He… might already know about my magic. But he hasn’t told anyone yet and… he requested the spell…” Merlin wanted to sink through the floor just to escape this conversation.

“Ah. Well, that makes things somewhat simpler. Which spell are you planning to use?”

Standing, Merlin retrieved the book. “This one.”

“Ah, yes that will do it. Just don’t forget the counter-spell afterwards, or you might not be able to walk at all.”

“Ah right.” Grabbing a scrap of parchment, Merlin quickly copied both spell and counter-spell, then he finished eating, the parchment tucked safely inside his clothing.

“Wait, how did you know…?”

“Merlin, I’ve been the Palace Physician for twenty years now; I’ve seen it all before. I know that desire can strike two young men just as easily as it can a man and a woman. I know that look, and I’ve seen it not only in how you look at Arthur, but also in how he looks at you. Just protect your heart; nothing but simple pleasure can come of this.”

“I know, and I will. I’m not in love with him.” He spoke the truth; whatever he felt was purely physical.

“Good, now go. You don’t want to keep the Prince waiting, now do you?” Gaius turned away, silently praying that they would not be caught in bed together. If there was one thing Uther was even less forgiving of than magic, it was deviant acts of love. “Oh, and Merlin? Take this.” He tossed over a small vial.

“What is it?”

“Oil. Men don’t get wet.” With a wave of his hand, he shooed Merlin off. Blushing hotly, Merlin spun around and left.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Merlin knocked briefly to announce his presence, then pushed the door open, the tray balanced in one hand.

“You’re earlier than I expected. Any trouble with Gaius?” Arthur asked, watching as Merlin set the tray down on the table.

“He knows what we are planning, but he won’t say anything. Also, I found something that will work but I… haven’t had time to practice.” He sat down in the chair Arthur gestured at, and watched as the Prince began to eat.

“Good! Now either eat, or go undress and wait for me in bed.”

“Already? But Sire, it is not yet dark! What if someone comes calling?” Merlin was almost in a panic at the thought alone.

“Please, don’t call me Sire when we are alone like this; and the only thing you are allowed to call me while you are in my bed is Arthur, am I clear?”

“Yes, Arthur.” Merlin reached out and grabbed a piece of bread, not all that hungry, but not yet ready to be naked in Arthur’s bed.

Arthur glanced over at him, groaned, and set down his cutlery. “Merlin, do you not want to do this?”

“No, I do, I just… Now that my brain has caught up, I’m scared of being caught.” Merlin all but choked on a bite of bread.

“If you are saying that just because you think it's what I want to hear…!”

“I’m not!” Merlin sighed. “While I might have only been teasing when I sat in your lap earlier, everything that led to, I was a willing participant in.” 

“You were teasing me? It was a joke?” Arthur laughed. “Well, that’s funny because having you wear that dress in the first place was also just a joke.”

“I know. You would not throw me to Uther’s mercy lightly; not unless I did something unforgivable.” Merlin moved in closer.

“Then why did you wear the dress?”

“I knew I would not be executed, but I was scared that I would be punished in some other way, like spending the rest of the day in the stocks.” Merlin groaned, his head in his hands.

“Merlin, no, is that really what you think of me after all this time?” Arthur was looking at him in pure shock. “I would only have called you a coward and chased you around the room a bit.”

“Really?”

“But I’m glad you did choose to wear that awful dress.” Arthur took his hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the back softly. “It allowed us more freedom to express how we both feel.”

“Yes, that it did.” Merlin had to set the remainder of the bread aside, as his stomach filled with fluttering butterflies. 

“However, as much as it pains me to admit it, you are correct. We need to wait for nightfall.” Arthur had just resumed eating, when there was a knock at his door, and he and Merlin glanced at one another, startled.

“Yes, come in.” Merlin hastily stood, and retreated to the fireplace as Gwen entered.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Sire, but Lady Morgana wishes to see you immediately.” She curtsied, and left again, her message delivered.

“Morgana?”

“Father’s birthday is coming up; it's likely in regards to the planned festivities.” Arthur finished eating with obvious haste. “Merlin, stay here. I’ll lock the door, take the time to practice whatever it is you need to practice. I’ll be back as soon as I am able. And don’t even think of returning the dishes to the kitchens before tomorrow.” Arthur’s gaze swept sensually over Merlin, then he turned and swept from the room.

As he listened to the key turn and engage the lock, Merlin glanced around the room, glad for the momentary privacy as he drew the shutters closed before undressing and climbing into Arthur’s bed.

It took him three tries to get the spell right, and an additional three to master the counter-spell, then, with nothing to do until Arthur got back, he spread out and just enjoyed the softness of the mattress beneath him.

However, he found that he could not relax; the scent of Arthur surrounded him, and, coupled with the feel of the silk sheets beneath his unclad body, aroused him more than anything else ever had.

Almost unconsciously, he whispered the spell, as his hands slid south to touch himself, one wrapping around his shaft, the other sliding even further south to rub the opening Arthur had touched only that morning.

He dimly knew how it was done; he also knew that it was very much illegal, and a sin to boot. Sodomy, that’s what it was called in the books that mentioned the act.

But, Arthur wanted to do that with him, and honestly, that finger had felt amazing. Hesitantly, he slid a finger of his own inside, glad he had taken the time to void himself as best he could before making dinner for himself and Gaius.

However, he soon discovered that Gaius had spoken the truth; he was almost insanely dry, so he fumbled the vial open, recapping it to save the precious liquid as soon as he was done wetting his fingers.

This time it was better, he plunged three fingers in deeply, his eyes sliding shut as he found a spot that made him see stars, his breath coming in short pants.

“Merlin.”

His eyes flew open. “Arthur! I was just…!”

“I know I said to practice but that’s not quite what I had in mind.”

“I’m sorry! I…”

“No, don’t apologize, it was… arousing.”

“Arousing? Really?”

“Yes, really.” Arthur disrobed and got into bed, lying beside Merlin. “What’s this?” His hand found the small vial.

“Oil, Gaius thought we would need it because men don’t get wet.” Merlin was blushing so much, he thought his cheeks might become permanently stained red.

“Ah, good thinking, though I don’t want to think of Gaius while I’m in bed.”

“No, I don’t either.” Merlin laughed, though it was cut off as he was kissed.

The first time, he had mostly allowed Arthur to kiss him; this time he decided to be more active, and pushed his tongue into the Prince's mouth, licking him in ways he hoped felt good.

Arthur pulled back. “Merlin, has anyone ever told you that you suck at kissing?”

“No, because you're the first person I’ve ever kissed deeply like this?”

“Ah. Well, close your mouth a bit more. And flick your tongue, don’t lick. Like this.” This time the kiss was slower, and Merlin did his best to copy what he felt Arthur do. “Better.” He climbed on top of Merlin. “Did you use it?”

Merlin’s kiss-fogged brain took a moment to understand just what Arthur was asking, then he nodded. “Yes, I did. You’re good to go.”

Snagging the vial, Arthur slicked himself up, not bothering to recap the now mostly empty vial as he tossed it aside, lifting Merlin’s legs up over his shoulders, and lined himself up. “Ready?”

“Do it!” Merlin shot him what he hoped was a sexy look, and Arthur snorted, but he pushed on inside.

It was nothing like his fingers had been, and while the spell was doing it’s job and he felt no pain, he didn’t feel pleasure either, though he knew it was possible from his earlier self-exploration.

“Oh, wow, tight. Girls are never this tight, even the ones who claim to be virgins. I can see why people say this is a sin.” Arthur’s voice was higher than Merlin had ever heard it before.

“You’ve been with girls?”

“Servant girls, mostly. Once or twice a peasant girl I met while hunting and having to stay a night in an inn. You’d be surprised how many doors, and legs, an extra gold piece or two will open. Or maybe you won’t.” He suddenly remembered that Merlin himself was a servant. “Have you?”

“No, I haven’t been with a girl… girls don’t interest me that much, if I’m being honest.”

  
“Men interest you more?”

“Yes. Though no one but you can know that!” Merlin gasped as Arthur found the same spot that had him seeing stars. “There!”

“Here?” Arthur changed his angle slightly.

“YES!” Merlin clung to him, his nails raking down Arthur’s back, turning the skin red without drawing blood, and they both rose a few inches above the bedding.

“I didn’t know men could like being fucked this much.” Leaning down, he sealed his mouth over Merlin’s, drinking down the sounds the young Warlock was making, and he began to stroke Merlin in time with his hips.

“Ah!” Merlin arched up off the bed, fluid spraying over his own chest and stomach, and they landed with a soft thump.

Knowing he would not last much longer, Arthur pulled out, pumped himself twice with his own hand, and added his own fluid to the mess.

“Wow…” Was all Merlin could say as he lay there panting.

“Good?”

“Better than good. Amazing. Mind-blowing even.” He grinned weakly, his heart still racing in his chest.

“You’re getting better at controlling it. This time only we floated; the bed remained solidly on the ground.”

“Or it was just too heavy for me.”

Arthur conceded the possibility with a tilt of his head, and he reached for a rag he kept beside the bed, one that he did not allow Merlin to touch, except for when he needed a new one. “You want to know what this is for? This.” He began to wipe seed off of Merlin.

“I know. I’m a man too; I knew what the stains were.” Merlin was too tired to protest. “Is that it for tonight? I don’t want to use the counter-spell if you want another round.”

“Is that a challenge.” He mounted Merlin again, and again, before collapsing in exhaustion after the third round. “Okay, that’s it, I’m done.”

Merlin almost did not have the strength to utter the counter-spell, but somehow found a reserve deep inside himself, and whispered the words under his breath, and his eyes glowed in the dark.

He was cleaned up for the final time, and the bed dipped as Arthur stood to toss the rag into the fire, and blow out the single remaining candle, then he climbed back into bed. “Stay for a few more hours?”

“I can stay til morning if you’ll let me; Gaius knows what we’re doing, so no one is going to miss me, and as long as I wash up a bit before getting dressed, people will just think I’m devoted enough to get an early start.” Merlin yawned, and curled up on top of Arthur.

“Sounds nice.”

They both knew it couldn’t last, but as they fell asleep in each other's arms, they felt happier than they ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
